Chapters and Volumes
This is a list of all current volumes of the Japanese manga series My Hero Academia, as well as the titles of the chapters in the volumes. __TOC__ List of Volumes ：オリジン|Midoriya Izuku: Orijin}} *002: |Unare Kin'niku}} *003: |Nyūshi}} *004: *005: |Harisakero Nyūgaku}} *006: に ることを|Ima Boku ni Dekiru Koto o}} *007: よう?|Fuku Kiyō?}} |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya, All Might, Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, Endeavor, Present Mic, Eraser Head, Best Jeanist, Thirteen, Nezu, Cementoss, Backdraft |jp cover = Volume 1.png |eng cover = US Volume 1.png }} |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Tomura Shigaraki |jp cover = Volume 10.png |eng cover = US Volume 10.png }} かぶ Kokoro Ukabu) *103: The Test (������ 試験 Za Shiken) *104: White-Hot Battle! To Each Their Own Strengths! (白熱!各々の実力! Hakunetsu! Onōno no Jitsuryoku!) *105: Shiketsu High Lurking (這い寄る士傑高校 Haiyoru Shiketsu Kōkō) *106: Class 1-A (��年��組 Ichi-nen Ē-gumi) *107: Denki Kaminari's Thoughts (上鳴電気の思うこと Kaminari Denki no Omoukoto) *108: RUSH! (ラッシュ! Rasshu!) |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Toshinori Yagi, Ochaco Uraraka, Camie Utsushimi, Denki Kaminari, Mei Hatsume |jp cover = Volume 12.png |eng cover = US Volume 12.png }} かっちゃん2|Deku Bāsasu Kacchan 2}} *120: *121: *122: *123: *124: :インターン|Taidō!! Episōdo: Intān}} *125: *126: *127: *128: |pages = 208 (Japanese) 208 (English) |characters = Overhaul, Izuku Midoriya |jp cover = Volume 14.png |eng cover = US Volume 14.png }} *130: *131: *132: *133: *134: *135: *136: *137: |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya |jp cover = Volume 15.png |eng cover = US Volume 15.png }} !!|Gō!!}} *139: *140: のサンイーター|Biggu Suri no San'ītā}} *141: *142: *143: *144: ①|Reddo Raiotto ①}} *145: ②|Reddo Raiotto ②}} *146: *147: |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Eijiro Kirishima, Fat Gum, Tamaki Amajiki |jp cover = Volume 16.png |eng cover = US Volume 16.png }} *149: *150: *151: *152: *153: *154: *155: *156: *157: |Mugen 100 Pāsento}} |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Mirio Togata |jp cover = Volume 17.png |eng cover = US Volume 17.png }} *159: *160: *161: *162: *163: *164: *165: *166: *167: ヒーローのスタートライン|Nanbāwan Hīrō no Sutātorain}} |pages = 184 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya, Eri, Overhaul |jp cover = Volume 18.png |eng cover = US Volume 18.png }} *169: *170: *171: *172: *173: *174: *175: *176: ジェントル・クリミナル|Deku bāsasu Jentoru Kuriminaru}} *177: |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami |jp cover = Volume 19.png |eng cover = US Volume 19.png }} *179: *180: *181: *182: *183: *184: |Hīrō Birubōdo Chāto Jeipī}} *185: *186: ホークス|Endevā Ando Hōkusu}} *187: 脳無：ハイエンド|Moeyo Todoroke! Bāsasu Nōmu: Hai-Endo}} *188: 1ヒーロー|Chichi wa Nanbā 1 Hīrō}} |pages = 200 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya, Eri, Mirio Togata, Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui, Ochaco Uraraka, La Brava, Gentle Criminal, Mashirao Ojiro, Nejire Hado, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog |jp cover = Volume 20.png |eng cover = US Volume 20.png }} *190: *191: *192: *193: *194: *195: 組 組|Gekitotsu! Ē-gumi bāsasu Bī-gumi}} *196: *197: *198: *199: *200: |pages = 200 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Endeavor, Hawks |jp cover = Volume 21.png |eng cover = US Volume 21.png }} *202: *203: *204: *205: *206: *207: *208: *209: *210: *211: *212: |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Izuku Midoriya, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shoto Todoroki, Itsuka Kendo, Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugo, Momo Yaoyorozu |jp cover = Volume 22.png |eng cover = US Volume 22.png }} *214: *215: 心操!!|Saishū Kyokumen! Midoriya bāsasu Shinsō!!}} *216: 組 組|Ketchaku! Ē-gumi bāsasu Bī-gumi}} *217: *218: *219: *220: *221: *222: *223: *224: |pages = 200 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Hitoshi Shinso, Izuku Midoriya, Dabi, Spinner, Himiko Toga, Tomura Shigaraki, Twice, Mr. Compress |jp cover = Volume 23.png |eng cover = US Volume 23.png }} *226: *227: *228: *229: *230: *231: *232: *233: *234: *235: |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Tomura Shigaraki, Spinner, Dabi, Himiko Toga, Twice, Mr. Compress |jp cover = Volume 24.png |eng cover = US Volume 24.png }} *237: *238: *239: *240: *241: *242: *243: *244: *245: *246: |pages = 200 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Tomura Shigaraki |jp cover = Volume 25.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume: it:Capitoli e volumi es:Lista de volúmenes ru:Список глав и томов Category:Lists Category:Media Category:Manga